<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Want To by rattboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841956">I Don't Want To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattboy/pseuds/rattboy'>rattboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Vampire Harry Potter, Volturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattboy/pseuds/rattboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Cullens are forced to pay a visit to the Volturi, they never expected to find a newborn vampire that badly needed their help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale/Harry Potter, Jasper Hale/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward Cullen loathed being in the presence of the Volturi. Every few years they were expected to pay them a visit to report on anything suspicious and on the Coven’s activities. What made it even worse was the fact that his coven was one of the few vegetarian covens, which made them the target of other’s disdain. He couldn’t wait to get this over with so that they could go back to their home.  </p><p>He glanced at his family. Carlisle looked the most relaxed out of them all, while Rosalie stood as a statue with fists by her sides. Jasper was trying to sooth her emotions, while Emmett stood close to her, protectively. Esme and Alice just wanted to go home, and Edward agreed with that. </p><p>A whimper suddenly cut through the air and Edward knew he wasn’t the only one hearing it. While the sound was clear for all, he knew the person who made that sound wasn’t in the room with them, but was somewhere in the mansion. </p><p>“I’m impressed, Carlisle,” said Aro from his throne. “How many decades has it been now since the last time you have tasted a drop of human blood? Your will is simply fascinating.” </p><p>Edward, being the second eldest in the group, tensed. He knew Aro didn’t simply throw compliments around. He always wanted something. </p><p>“Thank you,” responded Carlisle smoothly. “I must admit that it is a hard thing to do. If it wasn’t for my family, then I wouldn’t be able to do it.” </p><p>“Ah, yes, family,” drawled Aro. </p><p>Aro wasn’t fond of how they viewed their cover, but it wasn’t as if he was going to interfere. As long as they kept to themselves and didn’t attract any trouble, Edward was positive the man wouldn’t do anything. </p><p>Aro’s mouth opened to speak once again but was interrupted when the hall’s doors swung open. </p><p>Edward turned around and saw a young vampire make its way towards the three thrones. The boy was practically running, while still trying to maintain a slow walk. Once he reached the steps, he immediately flung himself on Aro’s lap, buried his face on the older vampire’s chest, and started whimpering. </p><p>“Hush now, Hadrian,” chastised Aro before turning his attention back to the Cullens. “It seems that someone is in need of feeding.” </p><p>The younger boy whined and clutched Aro’s shirt with his fists in response. </p><p>Edward could see the amusement in Aro’s mind. The ancient vampire was fond of the younger boy. He could see that the boy was a newborn vampire. One that was special to the Volturi. </p><p>“Sire!” whined the boy after Aro shifted him on his lap. </p><p>“Hadrian, come here,” ordered Caius, who was sitting on one of the other two thrones. </p><p>The newborn vampire slowly stood from his spot and walked towards Caius. He stood in front of the man and Edward couldn’t help the choking sound that came out of him once he realized the thoughts that were coming from the newborn’s head. All the boy thought of was blood. He was beyond hungry. He felt itchy, miserable, and hungry beyond imagination.  </p><p>Caius sent the vampire, Hadrian, a small smile before reaching behind him and pulling a small blood bag. The other vampire latched himself immediately on the bag, trying to grasp it from Caius’s hand. </p><p>“Give it to me!” Hadrian snarled and tried to snatch it. “Give it to me! Give it to me. I said fucking give it to me. Caius! Sire, please. Give it here, you fucking asshole.” </p><p>Edward tried to bite down a choke at Hadrian’s words and his thoughts. The boy truly lost it on the sight of blood, and Edward couldn’t blame him. The boy had just been turned lately from what he could read from other's minds. And when you’re a newborn vampire you needed a great amount of blood to sate the hunger. </p><p>Caius rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed the boy’s arm, pulling him towards his own lap. Once the boy was on his lap, he opened the blood bag and placed next to the boy’s mouth who latched on it, drinking and moaning. </p><p>“Now then,” said Aro, bringing the attention back to himself. “I do have a request of you, dear Carlisle.” </p><p>Ah, so there it was. Edward knew the vampire was up to something. He glanced one more time at the newborn vampire and found that the bag was now on the floor, empty of blood, while Hadrian was slumped on Caius’ chest with close eyes and a face drowned with blood. Caius was running his hand over the boy’s hair. Edward couldn’t believe the thoughts that ran through Caius’ mind. From all their meetings, Edward never saw the other vampire care for anyone besides his own mate; but for whatever reason, he cared for the younger boy. Or rather, saw him as kind of a pet. </p><p>“Tell me,” responded Carlisle as he cleared his throat and forced himself to look at Aro instead of the curious newborn. </p><p>“I want you to take Hadrian in for some time. I want him to be trained to be a vegetarian.” </p><p>A soft whine escaped said vampire, and Edward saw as Caius shushed him. </p><p>“My I ask why?” asked Carlisle. “You don’t have a problem with feasting on human blood from what I can see. Why turn HIM into a vegetarian?” </p><p>“I won’t lie to you, my old friend,” responded Aro with a wide smile. “Hadrian here made me PROMISE to make him a vegetarian vampire before I turned him. Though it seems now that he turned and had a taste of blood, he changed his mind,” chuckled Aro. “No matter, I did make a promise to my dear little one here, and I don’t want to break that promise.” </p><p>Aro’s mind was a curious thing, Edward thought. The man viewed Hadrian as a child that he created. Not only that, but he was amused by the younger boy. He thought it was funny to turn the boy into a vegetarian now and see how entertaining things could get, but he also wanted to keep his words and give the boy what he wanted when he was in the right state of mind. The boy was just a newborn; he wasn’t going to think clearly. </p><p>“More,” a whisper came from Hadrian who was looking at Caius with pleading eyes. </p><p>“You need to ask nicely, boy,” said Caius with narrowed eyes.  </p><p>While Caius liked the boy, he wouldn’t tolerate any disrespect. He allowed Hadrian some freedom whenever he was starving and desperate to feed and wasn’t thinking straight, but it wouldn’t do to allow him such behavior other times. </p><p>“Sire, please!” begged the boy as he linked his arms on the older vampire’s neck and rubbed his cheek on the man’s chest.  </p><p>Edward would’ve laughed at the display and what was going through the boy’s mind. He just wanted the older vampire to take pity on him and feed him. Why wasn’t his Sire feeding him? He was confused and still hungry. </p><p>“Demetri,” called Caius. “Take dear little Hadrian here to his room.” </p><p>The other vampire made his way through and grabbed Hadrian’s arms, gently tugging him away from Caius’ grasp. </p><p>“And give him something to eat, will you?” said Caius dismissively as he stared at the Cullens once more. </p><p>Once the newborn heard that he was going to be fed, he grabbed Demetri’s arm and jumped from anticipation, ready to bolt out of the hall. </p><p>“What do you say, old friend?” asked Aro, looking at Carlisle. “My childe does need your help. The question is, would you care to help?” </p><p>Carlisle knew that despite the fact that he was asked nicely, this was anything but that. Aro was demanding him to take the boy whether he agreed to or not. It was how Aro functioned. Carlisle thought about it for few seconds. While it was going to be difficult to turn a newborn vampire into a vegetarian, he didn’t mind bringing another vampire to the other side. Less people would die if the vampire turned into a vegetarian, which Carlisle was looking forward to. </p><p>“Of course, Aro,” Carlisle responded softly. “I would be happy to help. The more vegetarian vampires out there, the better.” </p><p>Aro hummed in approval while Caius looked at him with disdain. The only person who sat as stiff as a stone was Marcus, who didn’t seem to be bothered by anything that was going on. </p><p>After few discussions, Aro commanded other vampires to take them to the rooms they were staying in until their departure. He couldn’t wait to meet the newborn vampires of another Coven and learn what powers they had. </p><p>Edward entered the room he was going to be staying at, Jasper at his heels. His brother was quiet during the whole ordeal and didn’t mutter a single world. They both sat at the couches opposite each other. </p><p>“It seems we’re sharing a room,” Edward said, cutting the silence. </p><p>His brother chuckled. “Well, not like we’re sharing a bed, thankfully.” </p><p>The room didn’t have any bed in it. Guest rooms in the Volturi never did. It was as if it was a statement informing them that this was not home, and that they should leave as soon as possible. </p><p>“So we’re having a new coven member,” said Edward. </p><p>“You should’ve felt what he was feeling, Edward,” said Jasper. “I almost couldn’t contain myself at the hunger and anger the boy was feeling.” </p><p>“He was thinking the same,” responded Edward. “We should be able to relax for a bit until the evening. Carlisle would definitely form a family meeting to discuss the ordeal.” </p><p>“You know,” started Jasper. “It’s kind of creepy how much you know Carlisle. Esme should feel jealous.” </p><p>Edward laughed at that then looked around the room. It was true that he knew Carlisle so well. The two spent decades with each other until Rosalie and the rest were turned, so they knew each other pretty well. Edward in the beginning had been mad at Carlisle for turning him but that slowly went away. Now he had nothing but the utmost respect and admiration for the other vampire who took care of him, never asking for anything in return. </p><p>His thoughts wandered to his Singer, Bella Swan, the new girl in their school. He could still remember her sweet scent and those beautiful eyes that stared at him as he struggled to read her mind but couldn’t. Oh, how he wished to inject her neck with his teeth and drink that, no doubt in his mind, the most appetizing taste he would’ve ever had. Maybe he would do that while she was writhing beneath him, spreading her legs wide, with hands on her breasts, pinching and teasing herself. </p><p>Jasper shifted on his chair and cleared his throat. Edward looked at him apologetically with a bit of shame. Shame that his brother felt his arousal and hunger, and shame at what he was feeling towards the girl. He didn’t want to kill her or drain her blood. Her blood was driving him crazy. </p><p>------ </p><p>Jasper Hale tried to ignore what Edward was feeling. It started out as hunger which turned into arousal, then shame. He tried to push these feelings away and cursed himself for being affected so easily. The last thing he wanted was to feel his brother’s arousal. It was bad enough when Rosalie and Emmett were close. These two seemed to crave each other constantly. </p><p>He stood and walked over to a bookshelf on the other side of the room, and started going through them just to distract himself. He noticed a romance novel and snorted. He couldn’t imagine any of these vampires reading this kind of book. He picked up a history book and started going through it, trying to ignore the shuffling and chatter behind their door. People were going about their daily routines as normal, he assumed. </p><p>After reaching half the book while he was still standing on the spot next to the bookshelf, he heard a knocking on the door. Glancing towards it, he saw Edward move to open the door. </p><p>His entire family walked in and closed the door behind them, and sat on the couches. </p><p>Jasper placed the book where it was and made his way to the empty seat next to Esme. </p><p>“As you are all already aware, we are taking in a new vampire,” said Carlisle. “This won’t be easy since he is just a newborn. Vegetarian training is already very hard once you tasted human blood, on top of being a newborn too.” </p><p>Carlisle’s eyes wandered towards Emmett. Emmett was the only one who was feeding on human blood when they found him. It was lucky enough that he wasn’t a newborn, but the training had been extremely difficult on all of them, and so many humans had lost their lives in the process since Emmett had caved in to his desires at times. It took almost 60 years until Emmett was finally comfortable enough to be close to humans without thinking of their blood. </p><p>“I don’t see why we need to take him,” hissed Rosalie.  </p><p>Jasper couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. Rosalie knew that it wasn’t up to them but she still displayed her disapproval at the idea. She always liked to voice her opinion, no matter the situation. Even if they couldn’t do anything about it. </p><p>“While we are forced to,” started Carlisle, “I still sympathize with the boy. Aro said that the boy had asked to be a vegetarian before his turn, so despite the fact that he is now content with feeding on humans, the sane part of him is probably begging for him to stop. I don’t know why they made him taste human blood if they were going to turn him into a vegetarian at such an early age. It's simply cruel.” </p><p>As Carlisle sighed, Jasper could feel the wave of sympathy and pity radiating from his Sire. </p><p>“We’re with you, honey,” smiled Esme, Carlisle’s mate. “We will care for him as long as he stays our ward.” </p><p>“Thank you, love,” Carlisle smiled back and gave his wife a peck on the lips, showing his gratitude for the support she voiced. </p><p>“Does this mean we’re going to move from Forks?” asked Alice, who looked suspiciously too excited. Jasper looked towards Edward who looked back at him and shrugged. Their sister’s visions always showed her things they still couldn’t predict, and Edward couldn’t see all the visions since she was an expert on blocking few thoughts from her mind from him. </p><p>“No,” sighed Carlisle. “It’s still too soon to move from Forks. We will take the boy with us and cover him as the orphaned cousin of Emmett. We're taking him in because his parents had just passed away, and we’re adopting him into the family.” </p><p>He saw Rosalie huff in annoyance with crossed arms but thankfully she didn’t say a thing. Emmett’s hand was across her shoulder. </p><p>Jasper sent a wave of calmness towards her, and she looked at him with appreciation in her eyes. </p><p>He allowed his mind to wander to the younger boy who was going to be part of their family for a while. The boy was still a newborn vampire and it could be very dangerous to the humans around them. They would have to keep him well fed in order to prevent any attacks. </p><p>He listened to Carlisle as he explained that they would need to inform the Shapeshifters about the new vampire since they were in a shared territory. The last thing their Sire needed was for the wolves to accidentally attack the newborn. </p><p>While newborns were hungrier than most, they were still weaker in comparison. That was the reason they were always dependents on their Sires or Covens to provide for them. They couldn’t hunt yet, couldn’t defend themselves. And Jasper could still remember how when he was a newborn, he was even weaker than humans. If they took this boy in, they would have to guard and protect him closely. Especially since he seemed to be important to the Volturi. Though it would be a bit easier to control the boy since he won’t be able to fight back. </p><p>Once Carlisle was done talking, Esme was already beaming and babbling happily about decorating a new room for the younger vampire. She was happy that a new person would join them. Someone who she can take care of. Jasper rolled his eyes and listened to his family talk. </p><p>------ </p><p>Hadrian Potter was beyond pissed off. Demetri, the asshole, was toying with him. Caius clearly said Hadrian needed to be fed, so why was Demetri being such a pain in the ass? </p><p>He growled at the older vampire who stood in front of him, looking smug, holding a bottle of blood. </p><p>“Give it to me!” screeched Hadrian. </p><p>“I don’t know if you deserve it yet,” mocked Demetri. </p><p>If Hadrian could cry, he was sure he would be sobbing by now. While he fed not long ago, there was still some hunger left in him and he wanted to sedate that so badly. He didn’t know why this oaf was bullying him. He would so snitch on him to Aro the moment he met the man. Aro wouldn’t let anyone tease him like that! He would definitely defend his honor. After all, Aro turned him into the vampire he was and took good care of him. </p><p>“You fucking dick,” growled Hadrian, red eyes flashing at the other vampire. </p><p>“Is this a way to speak to your elders?” said Demetri. “I think you should ask me nicely THEN I might consider giving it to you.” </p><p>“I don’t want it!” Hadrian blurted. “I don’t want it I don’t want it I DON’T WANT IT. FUCK YOU, DEMETRI. I DON’T FUCKING WANT IT. PLEASE. GIVE IE TO ME. DEMETRI DON’T BE SUCH A DICK AND GIVE IT TO ME. OH GOD. PLEASE. FUCK YOU!” </p><p>Demetri looked amused at the outburst. Hadrian knew that this man was doing it on purpose. Hadrian was always desperate whenever he was hungry, and his mind and stomach were always clashing with each other. While his stomach encouraged him to beg for a drop of blood, his mind told him to have some dignity and stop acting like a spoiled brat. </p><p>The other vampire finally seemed to have had enough playing around and handed the bottle to Hadrian who opened it and latched on it as if his life depended on it. He drank every last bit of blood then threw the bottle on the ground. He knew how annoyed Caius would get whenever he threw shit on the floor, but he didn’t give a damn at that moment. He licked some of the blood that was on his hand, and could feel how sticky his mouth and chin were. There was probably some blood on it; but after this tiring day, he just wanted to curl up on himself and calm down. </p><p>He ignored Demetri, stood from the ground he found himself on, walked to his bed and slumped down on it. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep so that Demetri would leave. He knew it was childish since they both knew he couldn’t sleep, but he wanted the man out of his room. </p><p>Once he heard Demetri leave and close the door behind him, he allowed himself to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. </p><p>He was so annoyed with his Sire Aro for sending him away to stay with the Cullens. So what if he wanted to be a vegetarian before he turned? He didn’t want to NOW! Shouldn't NOW matter more than BEFORE? He didn’t know back then how good this blood would taste like and he found himself craving more and more each day. </p><p>Hadrian counted in his hands how many months it has been since he was turned. Tomorrow would complete seven months since his Sire decided to turn him. He loved Aro. Aro took good care of him. Provided him a new life, a shelter, food, protection, and everything he ever wanted. He only had to point at something and it would’ve been brought to him. Sure, Aro would act like a complete nutjob at times, but he never hurt Hadrian. Even Caius, the other person who he came to view as his second Sire, never hurt him. While the second man was harder on Hadrian, demanded respect, and often punished him, he still always fed him. And by his own hands too! Hadrian couldn’t help but blush at that. Caius always treated him as a freaking toddler. He couldn’t believe that he was hand fed in front of so many covens today. It was extremely embarrassing. </p><p>He didn’t really have the time to look at the coven he was going to stay with, since his focus was completely on blood, and he found himself nervous. What kind of people were they going to be? Aro said that they were powerful. Powerful enough to disregard their own instinct to feed on humans, and Hadrian shuddered at the strong will they possessed. Aro also explained to him that some of them had powers. One was able to have visions, another could read minds, and the third was able to detect and control others emotions. And oh, he couldn’t forget about the one who had apparently had a strong physical power. His Sire explained that by having these powers, they would be able to train him well enough AND keep him safe at the same time. </p><p>He sniffled miserably despite knowing that he couldn’t cry. Just because he couldn’t cry didn’t mean he wasn’t going to sulk! </p><p>He couldn’t remember much of his past but he knew enough to know that he had led a normal life. His parents both came from a rich family and were cousins who decided to get married. They had three children, including Hadrian who was the youngest. He remembered that he had a best friend who he would spend his entire day with, and that they both often skipped classes together. He had a dog named Snuffles and a rat called Scabbers, who he stilled missed sometimes. </p><p>One night when Hadrian had snuck out of home and was hanging out in one of the alleys, enjoying a cigarette his parent didn’t allow him to have, he was met with a group of people who had cornered him. Hadrian was terrified and started crying until a hand raised his chin, only for him to be met with the red eyes of a man who told him how beautiful and innocent he looked. The man then proceeded to ask him if he wanted to join them, and Hadrian, too scared to say no, agreed on the condition that he would only feast on animals. The man simply chuckled and stabbed Hadrian’s neck with his fangs. </p><p>Hadrian later would discover that he was the man’s Singer, who decided at the last minute to turn him instead of draining his blood. </p><p>He heard a knock on his door and he groaned and placed a pillow on his face. He wasn’t in the mood to meet anyone. It was bad enough that he was going to leave this place and go to fuck knows where. </p><p>The door opened and he was hit with Caius’ scent. He peeked from the pillow that was on his head then turned his face to the other direction while lowering the pillow. He was still angry and decided that he didn’t want to talk to the man. </p><p>Caius sat next to him. </p><p>“Stop sulking, Hadrian,” Caius scolded him. “Aro is doing what’s best for you.” </p><p>Hadrian responded by crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Fuck Aro and fuck Caius. Fuck them both to hell and back. Why did they have to send him away? He was okay drinking human blood now. This was so unfair. </p><p>The older man sighed. “I knew it was a bad idea to give you special treatment.” </p><p>This made Hadrian turn and look at him. </p><p>“Do you hate me now?” he asked in a small voice. He hated when people hated him. Demetri came to his mind and he quickly shook the man off his head. He didn’t want to think about that dick right now. </p><p>“Of course not,” said Caius, who looked and sounded bored already. “Now get up and let’s go meet your new guardians.” </p><p>Hadrian scowled and got out of bed. “I don’t need guardians! I’m not a child.” </p><p>The man shook his head in amusement and walked away with Hadrian following him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian Potter was beyond annoyed. He kept shooting the man in front of him daggers with his eyes as he clung to Aro’s back shirt while standing next to him. He couldn’t believe that this blondie was going to take him away from his Sire. If looks could kill, he hoped this vampire would perish right this instant. </p>
<p>As if he was reading his mind, the other vampire looked at him and smiled warmly. It pissed Hadrian off. Who was he to smile at Hadrian like that? He didn’t have the right to. They didn’t even know each other. </p>
<p>“So this is the newborn, then?” asked Carlisle as he stood in the hall once more. The only people there were himself, Aro, and the newborn vampire that clung to the ancient man. </p>
<p>“Yes,” replied Aro who pushed the younger boy in front of him. “Say hi to your new Sire, Hadrian.” </p>
<p>“No,” Hadrian refused. He didn’t want to disrespect Aro but there was no way in hell that this stranger was going to be his Sire. He already had two and he didn’t need anymore. </p>
<p>“Now, now,” chirped Aro. “You will do as I say. Won't you?” </p>
<p>Hadrian could feel the hand on his shoulder tightening in warning and he let out a dry sob. He really didn’t want to go away with that man. Not only would he be away from his coven, but he would be away and across the ocean from them! It would take him ages to find them. He still didn’t know the way well since he was never allowed to leave the main mansion. He hasn’t even taken one step outside in the garden ever since he was brought there. </p>
<p>“Yes, Sire,” he whispered in misery and after a pause added, “hi.” </p>
<p>The other man smiled at him once again. </p>
<p>“Hello there, Hadrian,” said the vampire. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Carlisle Cullen and you will be staying with us for a while.” </p>
<p>Hadrian rolled his eyes. No shit. He knew already that he was going to be staying with them. </p>
<p>“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” the vampire, Carlisle, continued. “It would be hard in the beginning but once you settle in and get used to it, you will find it much easier to become a vegetarian. Myself and my family will take care of you and guide you all the way through. You won’t be alone in this.” </p>
<p>Hadrian sighed and kept his mouth shut, and the man didn’t seem to care. </p>
<p>“Go pack whatever you want to take with you,” instructed Aro and pulled a ring from his pocket and placed it on Hadrian’s finger. “Keep this with you at all times. No matter where you are, should you get in any trouble with another vampire, show them the ring. The ring means that you are under the Volturi’s protection and should harm come upon you, the people who attack you will suffer.” </p>
<p>Hadrian didn’t really care about all of this. He knew that he was acting like a child but what was he supposed to even do or say in this situation? Either way, he was going to be forced to leave with the stupid coven whether he liked it or not. </p>
<p>He glared at Carlisle Cullen once again which startled the man for a second. </p>
<p>After a bow to his Sire, Hadrian left for his room so that he could pack his things.  </p>
<p>On the way there, he saw Alec and Jane standing next to his bedroom door. </p>
<p>“Hey!” he greeted happily, standing next to them. </p>
<p>“How’s it going, friend?” grinned Alec. </p>
<p>“You know,” Hadrian rolled his eyes, “my day has been just GREAT. It couldn’t get any better than this. This really is the best fucking day of my life.” </p>
<p>The twins both laughed and waited for him to open the door. Once they were in, Jane sat on his bed while Alec sat on the recliner. </p>
<p>“Can’t believe the baby of the coven is going on a school trip,” teased Alec. </p>
<p>Hadrian simply groaned and threw his luggage bag on the bed, next to Jane. </p>
<p>“I’m so pissed off at Aro,” he said, pulling clothes from the drawers. “Can’t believe he’s sending me away. After all the shit he said and did about protecting me. Heck, I wasn’t even allowed to meet strangers! And now all of a sudden, he’s getting rid of me so easily.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be a baby,” Jane said quietly. “Aro just wants to keep his words to you. He respects you that much. Besides, he knows that this coven can protect you more so than any other coven.” </p>
<p>“As much as I hate those filthy vegetarians,” said Alec. “I agree with Jane. They're strong and will definitely not let any harm comes your way. Besides, Aro knows how you lose control whenever you’re hungry so it would be easier for everyone, including you, if you became a vegetarian.” </p>
<p>“Easy for you to say. You're not the ones going,” whispered Hadrian as he continued packing. </p>
<p>They all stayed silent for some time. Hadrian packing, Jane lying on his bed, and Alec lost in thoughts. </p>
<p>The twins, Jane and Alec, were the closest things he had for friends. They both appeared to be close to him in age despite them being much older. Jane liked to argue around with Hadrian and they often found themselves fighting with each other. Since he was still a newborn, she would easily pin him to the ground everytime until his Sire took pity on him and ordered her to get off him. He liked their fighting games and couldn’t wait for the day he gained his own strength so that he could beat her ass. Alec on the other hand has always been good at listening. The other vampire was patient and always had a good advice in hands. It helped a lot that he would sneak Hadrian some blood whenever Hadrian was being punished by Caius. </p>
<p>Hadrian shuddered as he remembered Caius’ punishments. The much older vampire would lock Hadrian in his room for days without feeding whenever Hadrian was being disrespectful. When he took more pity on him though, he would simply take him over his knees as if he was a naughty child. Hadrian hated that. He hated it more than starving. Actually no, scratch that. He hated starving more.  </p>
<p>Throwing some socks in the bag, he closed it and sighed. He was going to miss his Sires and friends. </p>
<p>--------- </p>
<p>Jasper stood quietly outside the mansion waiting for Carlisle and the newborn vampire. His mother, sisters, and Edward had already left ahead of them. They have found two flights that would take them back home, and Carlisle suggested that it would be better to go in two flights as to not intimidate the boy. He had asked Emmett to stay so that he could grab the younger vampire and keep ahold of him, and Jasper to calm him whenever he wouldn't be able to control himself. Of course, they already knew that flight was going to be almost empty, save for few people. </p>
<p>He saw figures walking towards him, and he surveyed the newest addition to his family closely. The boy appeared to be around the ages of 16 to 18. Jasper wasn’t sure. The boy was scrawny, skinny, and short. Shorter than Alice, Jasper snorted. His hair was a wild mop of black, and his eyes were red. Not for long. Once he turns vegetarian, he was sure the boy’s eyes would change color, just like theirs. The vampire had pouty red lips and Jasper was taken aback by the younger vampire’s beauty. Even among the beautiful vampires, this boy was standing out. </p>
<p>Carlisle was carrying the newborn’s luggage with one hand, and the other resting on the boy’s shoulder, who was clearly not impressed.  </p>
<p>Once they reached the car, the newborn vampire stared at him and Emmett with hateful eyes. </p>
<p>“What are you looking at?” the boy snapped at them. </p>
<p>Emmett simply started laughing and ruffled the boy’s hair which seemed to make him even angrier than before, and Jasper was left with a gaping mouth as the boy insulted his brother with the lewdest name-callings he has ever heart. The vampire sure had a mouth on him! Esme and Carlisle wouldn’t be pleased with that at all. </p>
<p>“Enough!” ordered Carlisle who wasn’t happy with Emmett and the other vampire. </p>
<p>Carlisle turned to the vampire and his voice softened, “I understand that this must be difficult for you, Hadrian, and Aro has explained to me how this whole situation started from the beginning. We will discuss everything once we are back home but for now please try to be civil and no more using that kind of language,” then he turned to Emmett and gave him a hard look. “And Emmett, don’t tease Hadrian. The poor boy is already going through enough.” </p>
<p>At that, Jasper felt the increasing anger coming from the younger vampire and knew that he was about to explode. He nudged a few calming waves towards the boy who stilled for a moment before turning to him. </p>
<p>“Stop that!” the boy, Hadrian, demanded. “You have absolutely no right to control my emotions like that. My emotions are my own. If you do this shit again, I will kick your ass all the way back to America.” </p>
<p>Jasper couldn’t help but be amused at the outburst. While he did feel guilty about doing what he did, he was only trying to help. Besides, the way Hadrian reacted was just too funny and endearing. </p>
<p>“Jasper, I’d appreciate if you keep your gift to yourself unless it’s necessary,” said his father. </p>
<p>“Alright,” he responded after composing himself. </p>
<p>They soon found themselves in the car. A vampire was driving them, Carlisle was in the front seat while Emmett and himself were sitting in the back with the new member of their family between them. The last thing they needed was for Hadrian to get any funny ideas and jump off the car. </p>
<p>“So, Hadrian,” said Emmett, “when did you become a vampire?” </p>
<p>“None of your business,” responded the younger vampire, then looked towards Carlisle suspiciously, back to Emmett and muttered under his breath, “bastard.” </p>
<p>“You’re no fun!” exclaimed Emmett. </p>
<p>Hadrian simply crossed his arms and moved around until he found a more comfortable position. </p>
<p>Jasper sighed. This was going to be very difficult for the family. If the newborn was at least more open to the idea then it would’ve been much easier. </p>
<p>He remembered few hours earlier when they were speaking about him. </p>
<p>(flashback) </p>
<p>“But why is he so against the idea of becoming a vegetarian if it was his idea in the first place?” asked Rosalie. “And why are the Volturi so concerned to turn him vegetarian anyway?” </p>
<p>“Aro mentioned that when Hadrian was turned, he immediately jumped and stalked towards the nearest human, killing her in cold blood,” frowned Carlisle, “It was a public display. The Volturi were forced to kill every person that was present on that street that night,” he paused a bit. “They have given him animal’s blood after that but after drinking it, the boy refused it, claiming that human blood was much better. At first, they left him to his devices; but it seems that he had a habit of attacking any human nearby to get his fill. The prisoners they had; some of them were slaughtered by him. When they had visitors, the same thing happened. Aro is worried that the young vampire would never have control over his thirst so he locked him in the mansion.” </p>
<p>When they were all silent, he continued, “and without him saying anything, I still suspect that he is sending the newborn to our house to spy on us.” </p>
<p>“What?” hissed Rosalie. “We can’t keep him with us then.” </p>
<p>“Rosalie is right,” agreed Esme. “Carlisle, if he is a spy, then this could cause a lot of problems to us. You know how much the Volturi want us gone.” </p>
<p>After that, they all started talking over each other. </p>
<p>“Enough!” commanded Carlisle. “No matter what the reasoning behind this, and we WILL figure it out, we will take the boy with us. He's just a newborn and he can’t control himself. We've seen so many newborns and while they do lose their minds and attack when they’re hungry, usually one command from their Sire stops them. But with Hadrian..... even Aro couldn’t stop him. They had to restrain him each time. I’m sure Aro is worried about having a control over the boy. It doesn’t matter right now though. We will help the boy with the best we can. And I don’t want the Shapeshifters mentioned anywhere near him either.” </p>
<p>(end flashback) </p>
<p>Jasper stared outside while he felt the tension in the car. His Sire’s feelings were conflicting with concern, suspiciousness, and the willingness to help. Emmett in the meanwhile was pleased and probably happy to have someone to banter with. The only person who truly bantered with him was Alice, who also rarely did nowadays. Hadrian though, felt like a caged animal. Jasper could feel the fear and uncertainty washing over him. Despite how the younger one was acting, he was clearly scared. </p>
<p>He wanted to, so badly, reach out with his connection and comfort the younger, wild vampire, but he knew that his effort would not be appreciated; so he settled in his own seat and kept staring outside. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Edward Cullen was annoyed at the fact that Carlisle ordered them to take two separate planes. It didn’t make much sense to him. Sure, they sometimes traveled in different planes as to not attract much attention since they always did, but this was different. Carlisle didn’t want to overwhelm the new vampire and decided that it would be best to go in two different groups. That way the younger vampire wouldn’t be overwhelmed, and at the same time they wouldn’t attract as much attention as they did when they were in a group. </p>
<p>He huffed and glanced at Alice who was sitting beside him. Come to think of it, Alice did resemble their new member a bit. They both had dark hair, they both had the same skin color and paleness, and they were both short as midgets. They could even pass them as twins easily if they wanted to. </p>
<p>Alice was reading a magazine and had her earphones on while listening to music. He glared at her since he himself had forgotten his own earphones. This was going to be a long flight. </p>
<p>After what seemed forever, he saw Rosalie tap Alice on the shoulder and asking to switch seats with her. Alice happily skipped away to the other seat and Rosalie sat next to him. </p>
<p>“I don’t like this, Edward,” she whispered in a voice too quiet for any human to hear. “I don’t trust thins whole act of ‘oh just take this newborn vampire and turn him into a vegetarian’. It's suspicious and the Volturi are up to something.” </p>
<p>“There’s nothing we can do about it,” he told her. “We can be cautious near him but that’s it. Just follow Carlisle’s footsteps.” </p>
<p>She huffed and crossed her arms angrily. Rosalie always had a bad temper. He hoped it wouldn’t complicate things more than they already were. </p>
<p>“How’s Esme taking it?” he asked. “I haven’t had the chance to speak with her about it.” </p>
<p>“That woman is actually excited,” Rosalie snorted. “She’s so happy that she’s going to decorate a new room and take care of someone who would probably needs a lot of taking care of.” </p>
<p>He hummed and stayed silent. He didn’t want to mention that Esme probably missed her baby who she left once she turned into a vampire. He didn’t want to tell anyone about it since it wasn’t his story to tell, and he also knew Esme could hear them. He glanced her way and flashed her a smile, which she returned. </p>
<p>Many hours later, he found himself finally at home. The place didn’t mean much to him but the people he considered family stayed there, so he considered it as home for the time being. </p>
<p>Esme walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Would you mind sharing a room with Jasper until we get Hadrian’s room ready?” she asked. “He would need some time alone, I bet. The poor dear. It shouldn’t take long. I will head out tomorrow to get him furniture.” </p>
<p>“Of course. It's not a problem” Edward responded quickly. It wasn’t as if he needed sleep anyway. The only reason they even had rooms was for privacy reasons and to have a place that they can call their own. He just needed to get few things he might want to use but that was about it. </p>
<p>He sat down on the couch, and Alice jumped right next to him. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to go back to school,” she exclaimed happily. </p>
<p>Edward narrowed his eyes at that. Alice had always been chirpy when it came to school. While he was sick of trying to fit in a school everytime they moved, she was happy about it and liked it. He couldn’t understand what she liked about school and he never would. </p>
<p>Speaking of school, his mind turned to his Singer and he suppressed a shudder. He couldn’t wait to see her again and smell her. Her scent was driving him crazy whenever she was close. She was the first Singer he had in almost five decades. The last one didn’t last as long as she did since he couldn’t control himself and had to have a bite. </p>
<p>“Oh!” she said suddenly and sat straighter. “You’re not going to school tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“What? Why?” </p>
<p>“I just had a vision,” she said with a grin. “You’re going to spend the entire day babysitting Hadrian with Carlisle.” </p>
<p>Edward was now irritated. Sure, he didn’t like school and all the kids there, but he did want to see Bella. </p>
<p>“You can still go to school,” Alice continued. “But in that case I see Rosalie babysitting him instead. And believe me, the results are not good.” </p>
<p>He tried not to read her mind but he couldn’t help it as he heard Rosalie and the newborn vampire scream at each other, and then Rosalie attacking him. </p>
<p>“Alice, honey,” called Esme from the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Yes?” answered Alice, not bothering to raise her voice. </p>
<p>“I’m thinking of going to buy furniture now instead of tomorrow since Carlisle and your brothers aren’t here yet,” she said. “Do you want to come with me?” </p>
<p>“Absolutely!” screamed Alice in delight and ran towards her own room. </p>
<p>Edward shook his head and turned on the television. He was bored and couldn’t wait for the rest of his family to arrive. Emmett was always causing a ruckus around the house and it was never boring with him there. He thought of what things he might get out of his bedroom while the younger vampire stayed there. Maybe his laptop and couple of books just to keep himself occupied. If he needed anything else, he could always just go and get it even if the vampire was there. </p>
<p>After around half an hour, he saw Esme and Alice heading out. </p>
<p>“Would you need any help?” he asked. </p>
<p>“No, no,” replied the woman who he came to view as a mother figure. “Don’t trouble yourself. We can manage.” </p>
<p>He heard Rosalie’s snort all the way from hers and Emmet’s bedroom. He didn’t know why Rosalie was the one sulking when he was the one who was going to give up his bedroom for the stranger. </p>
<p>Once Esme and Alice left the house and drove away, he heard another car pull up and he knew immediately that the rest of his family arrived. </p>
<p>He walked to the front porch and watched as they pulled up, the sound of snarling could be heard. </p>
<p>“Let me go, you moron!” a voice snarled from inside the car. </p>
<p>“Sit still, little man!” Emmett yelled; the sound of struggle could be heard from his voice. </p>
<p>“I said,” the new vampire said, “Let. Me. GO!” </p>
<p>The car pulled up and he watched as Jasper and Emmett got out of the car, struggling to keep hold of Hadrian. Carlisle was sitting in the front seat, speaking with the driver who was also a vampire. A friend of the family. </p>
<p>“How the hell did you manage to bring him here with all this struggling?” asked Edward. “The airplane?” </p>
<p>“He was calm back then,” Emmett gritted his teeth. “We had fed him some animal blood before we went to the airport.” </p>
<p>“I swear if you don’t let me go, I’m going to rip your throat off, you ugly big oaf,” promised Hadrian, who was trying to get away from Emmett. Emmett had Hadrian’s back pinned to his chest, gripping his waist tightly. </p>
<p>Emmett chuckled. “Calm down, man. Don't make this harder on all of us.” </p>
<p>“I’m not going into that house!” screamed Hadrian. “I don’t care what Aro said. I changed my mind.” </p>
<p>“It’s not up to you,” muttered Emmett. </p>
<p>Hadrian stilled for a moment before turning his head towards Jasper and shouting, “I told you to stop doing that!” </p>
<p>Jasper actually looked embarrassed, Edward thought. His brother was trying to calm the situation down. </p>
<p>He looked around and saw that Carlisle was still in the car talking to the driver. </p>
<p>Hearing all the commotion, Rosalie rushed outside and walked calmly towards the struggling two vampires, and the empath who didn’t know what to do. Silently, she stood in front of the newborn vampire and delivered a slap. </p>
<p>Edward flinched. Rosalie’s slaps always hurt, even to vampires.  </p>
<p>They saw as Hadrian’s eyes went wide with shock and he stared at her with his mouth wide open. </p>
<p>Before he could say anything, she whispered dangerously, “If you don’t shut your spoiled rotten mouth then this slap won’t be the last. Get inside quietly and stop causing so much trouble. This is absurd.” </p>
<p>Edward saw as the emotions danced through the boy’s face, and he started hearing his thoughts. </p>
<p>------------- </p>
<p>Hadrian Potter was shocked. He couldn’t believe that he was hit by someone. On top of that, the slap seriously hurt so much. He hadn’t been beaten up since he was turned into a vampire by Aro. No one dared to touch him from that day. He remembered a red-haired woman raising her hand only to land it on his face, and he flinched at the memory. These people, this coven, they were going to treat him that way, weren’t they? This was only the start for him. </p>
<p>He wanted to sob even though he couldn’t. He bit his lower lip to calm himself down. He wanted to be with Aro. He wanted his Sire. </p>
<p>------------- </p>
<p>Edward’s eyes were wide at the realization that this vampire expected them to abuse him. He didn’t know why the sudden protective feelings he felt towards the younger vampire. Maybe it was because the boy looked younger than him and defenseless. He lunged at Rosalie and pushed her away, grabbed the newborn vampire and held him to his chest while he growled at his sister. </p>
<p>“What are you doing!” screeched Rosalie at him. </p>
<p>“You have no right to hit anyone!” he screamed back. “Don’t you dare lay another hand on him.” </p>
<p>He didn’t know the boy but he wasn’t going to stay still while he saw Rosalie hit him. It wasn’t right. It didn’t sit well with him. The boy couldn’t even defend himself since he was so weak. </p>
<p>At this, Carlisle stepped out of the car, and the car drove away. </p>
<p>“I’m disappointed in all of you,” he said with a sigh, “Rosalie, I will deal with you later. Please leave the house for few hours. Emmett, you can go with her to calm her down. Jasper, I ask the same of you.” </p>
<p>All three vampires nodded their heads and within seconds they disappeared. Whenever there were any conflicts, Carlisle would ask everyone to leave and he would deal with both parties separately. After dealing with Edward and the newborn, Edward knew that he would also have a private word with his brothers and sister. </p>
<p>“Let’s go inside,” said Carlisle and walked in, Edward trailing after him with the vampire still tucked under his arms. </p>
<p>They settled down on the couches and Edward was surprised at the quiet vampire. During all their interactions, the vampire seemed to be angry and was screaming. This was definitely different. </p>
<p>“I do not approve of hitting in my house,” started Carlisle, looking at Hadrian. “This matter will be resolved. But you also need to understand that you have to watch the way you speak and interact with others in this house and out. We all have to be respectful towards each other, and that includes you.” </p>
<p>The boy pulled away from Edward, and both Carlisle and Edward could see the change in the boy’s face once again. </p>
<p>“Fuck you!” spat the boy. “I don’t have to sit here and listen to this crap you’re preaching after you forced me to come here, manhandled me, and laid your hands on me. I want to speak with Aro. NOW!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still haven't decided on the ship but most people are saying a triad, so maybe that! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian Potter tried to calm himself but he couldn’t. How dare that filthy blondie raise her hand on him? He still couldn’t believe that he was hit by someone. A stranger. A stranger had slapped him and he was too shocked to even react. He hated it here. He hated these people he had to stay with, hated his own coven for allowing this to happen, hated his Sire for turning him into a vampire, and hated himself for existing. </p><p>Sure, some part of his mind told him that he was acting like a little shit and maybe, just MAYBE, he deserved it. But the bigger part of his brain told him that this wasn’t acceptable. So what if he was acting like an asshole? That didn’t give anyone the right to hit him. </p><p>“Hadrian, please calm down,” the man, Carlisle, tried to reason with him. </p><p>“You’re asking me to calm down after the abuse I just went through?” glared Hadrian. </p><p>“That will be fixed,” said Carlisle. “Rosalie didn’t have the right to hit you, and I will be having a discussion with her.” </p><p>“Oh, so that means everything is fixed now?” responded Hadrian sarcastically. </p><p>“Certainly not,” Carlisle said. “But every problem can be resolved. I do not approve of what happened either. By both sides,” he gave Hadrian a hard look. “And I know that Rosalie was wrong for raising her hand on you. She will be punished for what she did.” </p><p>“I don’t give a damn,” Hadrian scowled. “I’m going back to Italy.” </p><p>“Aro would be really disappointed at this turn of event,” said Carlisle. </p><p>Hadrian flinched upon hearing that. The last thing he wanted was for his Sire to be even more disappointed in him. It was bad enough that he was disappointed about the fact that he couldn’t control Hadrian while he was hungry, but this would just make it even worse. He knew this Carlisle guy was saying this just to toy with his emotions. Hadrian groaned and cursed himself. It was always easy for people to play around with his emotions. It wasn’t his fault for being so sensitive! </p><p>He heard someone trying to cover their laughter, and turned his eyes towards the other vampire in the room. Realizing that this was the guy who held him while he was in shock, Hadrian felt paralyzed of embarrassment. He couldn’t believe that he acted so meek and allowed himself to be held by a stranger. </p><p>“It’s alright,” said the vampire. “You were in shock and I don’t blame you. There's nothing to be embarrassed about.” </p><p>Ah. So this was the mind reader. Life, ironically, was getting harder to deal with now that he was dead. This guy was probably going to read his mind constantly and know every little thing he did. Hadrian’s mind wandered to the time he attacked a human and sucked her out of her blood. He thought about the time him and Jane held another vampire’s head under the water for 17 hours straight to see if he would die. That was a failed experiment, but they both discovered that the vampire did get a bit weaker. Wait, was the mind reader going to also know his dirty thoughts? Hadrian’s eyes widened at that. Was this guy going to know when he was touching himself? </p><p>The mind reader choked and coughed several times. </p><p>“Edward, can you please leave us?” asked Carlisle, unimpressed. </p><p>Once Edward left, Carlisle stood from his seat and sat down next to Hadrian. </p><p>“I know what you’re going through even if not fully,” he started speaking. “I was once part of the Volturi as well. Aro found me when I was a rogue vampire wandering the streets alone for decades. I was lonely and didn’t have anyone, and I also feasted on humans.” </p><p>That caught Hadrian’s attention. </p><p>“I always felt guilty after I had my fill of blood,” Carlisle admitted. “I didn’t want to kill people but it was very difficult for me to control myself. I WANTED to drink humans' blood but part of me knew that it wasn’t right. It took me a very very long time to control myself. I never told my family this. Edward is the only person who knows this since he could see my mind.” </p><p>Hadrian still didn’t know what to say to that. </p><p>“I know that you want to go back to Italy to be with your friends,” continued Carlisle. “But I ask you, if there’s a tiny bit of you that’s telling you that killing humans is wrong, please listen to it. Let me help you. I can see that you need help, and I can see also that it’s hard for you to ask for help. I’m not telling you to like me and consider me a friend, but I'm asking you to allow me to guide you through this.” </p><p>“Why?” whispered Hadrian. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Why?” repeated Hadrian. “Why do you want to help?” </p><p>“Because I can see that you need it,” responded Carlisle. “It’s very difficult to change after you had your share of human blood, and I understand the pain and anguish that comes from forcing yourself not to touch it anymore. Suffering alone like that, it’s not good for anyone. Especially not for a newborn.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“I know that we haven’t started on the right foot,” said Carlisle. “And I want to amend that. I promised you before and I still promise you that Rosalie will be punished for what she did.” </p><p>Hadrian didn’t feel angry anymore. This man was trying to comfort him, and Hadrian felt as if there was a lump in his throat. He never had someone who comforted him this way. Sure, his Sire cared about him; but Aro never had a long talk with Hadrian or explained to him anything. Aro had protected him, but he never told Hadrian about his own experience. Never meddled and took his side when there was any serious conflict.  </p><p>He stared at the man and for the first time, took in his appearance. Blond hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. His hands were both resting on his knees and his body was relaxed. His eyes looked at him with something Hadrian couldn’t distinguish. Was it sympathy? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that these eyes didn’t hold any malice.  </p><p>Alright, he decided to be civil to at least one of these dickheads. Maybe Carlisle wasn’t as much of a dickhead as he thought. </p><p>“It’s alright,” he blurted out without thinking. “I don’t want to cause any trouble for you. Let's just forget all about it.” </p><p>After realizing what he said, he cursed himself and remained quiet. His eyes widened a bit at the smile the older vampire gave him. The smile reminded him so much of another smile from his time as a human. He couldn’t remember the full details; just a warm smile that made his stomach flutter. </p><p>------ </p><p>Jasper could feel the moment Edward was near them. They were sitting in the woods and trying to calm Rosalie down. Edward was getting nearer and Jasper knew by the raw anger emotions he felt from the other vampire. He could always feel Edward’s emotions more than the rest of his family, which was weird since Edward had always appeared as kind of cold. </p><p>“Quiet!” hissed Jasper at Rosalie who was going on and on about the newborn vampire. “I don’t think this is going to be okay.” </p><p>“What?” she asked, confused. </p><p>“Edward is coming and he’s angry.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes at that. </p><p>They all soon heard Edward as he walked towards them and stood on the side of Jasper. Jasper smiled and sent a wave of calmness towards Edward. The other vampire never admits to it, but he always hovered near Jasper whenever he needed to calm down. </p><p>“Carlisle is really disappointed in you,” said Edward to Rosalie. “I’m disappointed in you.” </p><p>“Stop taking that freak’s side,” she scowled. “Didn’t you see what he was doing?” </p><p>“I CAN,” he shouted then took a deep breath and locked his eyes with hers. “Look, Rosalie, what he did was wrong but you have to remember that he’s just a newborn. He has a lot to learn and he was staying with the Volturi all this time so I don’t expect him to be a down to earth person. He probably latched on all their behaviors and this is something we can fix slowly. Yes, he was wrong, but you were also wrong. Hitting someone is never the answer. Carlisle lets it go sometimes since the people on the receiving end usually deserved it but this time, it’s just a boy.” </p><p>“I seriously can’t believe that you’re DEFENDING a stranger over me!” she exclaimed in disbelief. </p><p>“I’m not,” Edward promised. “If it ever comes down to it, I will always be on your side. No matter what. Even if you ripped off his throat, I'd still take your side. You're my sister.” </p><p>Rosalie sent him a smile and stayed silent, knowing that he didn’t finish talking yet. </p><p>“You didn’t see what I saw,” Edward explained. “When you slapped him, he...... he remembered something. I think it was before he turned into a vampire but he..... some woman had slapped him and he kept thinking that you, and us, were going to beat him up and that this was his life now.” </p><p>“I.....” Rosalie started; horror displayed on her face. “I’d never ABUSE someone, Edward. You know that.” </p><p>“I know,” he responded. “But other people don’t. Can you just try to be nice to him?” </p><p>“I can’t promise you that,” responded Rosalie. “I can, however, try and ignore him. But if he goes overboard, then I can’t promise you anything, Ed.” </p><p>“Good enough,” said Edward. </p><p>Jasper watched Emmett as he stood from the log he was sitting on and stretched. </p><p>“Who wants to go for a race?” Emmett asked happily. </p><p>“No one,” said Edward. </p><p>“Is lil Ed afraid I might win?” teased Emmett with a grin. </p><p>“Take that back!” exclaimed Edward and took off towards the woods, shouting, “You’re on!” </p><p>“Hey! You can’t start before me! That's cheating!” shouted Emmett and chased after him. </p><p>Jasper and Rosalie stayed silent for a while. He could feel his sister’s conflicted emotions. While Rosalie had a hard exterior on the outside, he knew what she felt on the inside. She always cared about others even if she never admitted it. She was especially soft on those who were weaker, and the newborn was definitely weaker at the moment. Jasper knew that it wouldn’t take long before she befriended the younger boy and acted like a mother-hen. She did the same thing to Alice when they met her. </p><p>“I’m not looking forward to going back to school,” she groaned. </p><p>“Same here,” he laughed softly. Jasper never really feel comfortable enough to talk freely, even to his own family, and he never felt the need to talk a lot anyway. It wasn’t as if he had much to say. </p><p>“What did Carlisle say about the Wolves by the way?” Rosalie asked. </p><p>“We have to have a meeting with them soon,” Jasper responded. “He will speak with Billy either today or tomorrow to set up a gathering.” </p><p>“I hope this doesn’t backfire on us,” she said. “I don’t want to relocate this soon. This town is quiet.” </p><p>He hummed, and his thoughts turned towards Alice and Esme. He hadn’t seen them in the house upon their return. </p><p>As if sensing it, Rosalie said, “Esme is already so excited, you know? About this boy,” Rosalie’s face held an expression of disgust. “She’s already out shopping for his bedroom. You know that she’s going all out. You remember what she did to the living room when she heard Emmett likes cars? </p><p>They both laughed at that. Esme loved taking care of people and especially her kids. When Emmett was still new to the family and had spoken about his love of cars, she decided to buy new wallpapers which had car shapes all over them. It was tacky and childish and brought so much laughter and teasing that year. Poor Emmett was on the receiving end of all the teasing. </p><p>“I wonder if we can go back to the house now,” Jasper muttered. </p><p>“Maybe we should give them one more hour,” said Rosalie, trying to hide her disdain. </p><p>They sat there for a while until Emmett and Edward joined them again, with Emmett grinning from ear to ear since he was the winner, until they finally decided to head home. </p><p>Once they were near the house, they heard the chatter immediately. </p><p>“---and then MAYBE I will consider it,” said the newborn. </p><p>They could hear Carlisle chuckling. “You are definitely going to give Esme a run for her money.” </p><p>“Hey, if I have to stay in this miserable shithole, that’s the least you can do!” </p><p>“Language, please,” said Carlisle, though Jasper could tell that his father figure wasn’t angry or annoyed. “I will speak with her and see if we can get you that library,” he paused a bit. “I think the rest of the family is here.” </p><p>Jasper could immediately feel the emotions rolling off the newborn vampire. He was worried and scared, and at the same time annoyed. </p><p>“Where am I staying?” asked Hadrian. “I’d like to go and unpack.” </p><p>Edward was the first one to enter the house, followed by the rest. They saw Carlisle sitting on the couch, next to the newborn vampire who had his head on Carlisle’s shoulder. Once he saw them, he scowled and moved away. </p><p>“You will be staying in my room until your new furniture arrives,” stated Edward, looking at Hadrian with a raised brow. </p><p>“You’re buying me furniture?” asked Hadrian in disbelief. </p><p>Jasper could feel the hope that was bubbling up inside Hadrian. Hope, appreciation, happiness, and uncertainty. </p><p>Jasper flashed the younger vampire a smile who in return ducked his head, feeling embarrassed. </p><p>“Of course,” he responded to the younger boy. </p><p>“Let me show you the room,” offered Edward and took hold of Hadrian’s luggage bag. </p><p>“I can carry it myself,” scowled Hadrian. “I have two functioning fucking arms.” </p><p>Jasper could see Hadrian’s eyes flashing towards Rosalie then back to Edward again. The boy was still worried. </p><p>Hadrian snatched the bag from Edward’s and almost stumbled, if not for Edward who held him by the waist. Jasper would’ve laughed at the disbelief on the newborn vampire’s face. </p><p>“You’re still a newborn so until then, let me do the carrying,” smirked Edward. </p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re still a jackass and you smell like one too,” said Hadrian who slapped Edward’s hands off him but didn’t grab the bag again. </p><p>-------- </p><p>Edward walked off to his room after motioning Hadrian to follow after him. While he found his use of language funny, he was sure that Esme would be horrified, and Carlisle would want to change that soon, though for now Carlisle was just happy that he made Hadrian feel welcome. He could see it clearly in Carlisle’s mind how he viewed the newborn vampire. The vampire was new, weak, and needed guidance; and Carlisle loved guiding, helping, and protecting people. That was the whole reason he was a doctor in the first place. Despite that, Carlisle still didn’t trust the vampire. </p><p>Once he was in the room and Hadrian stepped in, he closed the door. </p><p>“Why the fuck are you closing the door, you pervert?” scowled Hadrian. </p><p>Edward was horrified and would’ve started defending himself if he didn’t notice that Hadrian was just saying that for his own amusement. He thought it would be funny to startle Edward. </p><p>“Make yourself at home,” muttered Edward quietly. “I’ll just grab few things that I need, and then the room is all yours until your own is ready.” </p><p>“Don’t expect me to thank you,” said Hadrian as he crossed his arms. “I’m here against my will!” </p><p>Edward decided not to respond and instead focused his attention on grabbing the few things he would need for the night. He was so focused on the task until he could hear the word ‘hungry’ being screamed at him through his head. </p><p>Turning his head toward the younger vampire, he saw as his eyes turned a little darker, and he put a hand over his mouth. </p><p>“Carlisle, he needs feeding,” he said quickly before grabbing the shorter boy and holding him while he tried to get away from him. </p><p>“Let me go. I’m hungry!” Hadrian whined. </p><p>“Carlisle!” screamed Edward as he kept hold of Hadrian. </p><p>In an instant, Carlisle was there, holding a bottle of blood. </p><p>“Drink this,” he ordered the boy. </p><p>“FUCK NO!” spat Hadrian. “You think I can’t smell this shit? This is disgusting and HORRID. I'm NOT drinking this. I want normal blood.” </p><p>Edward could see the vampire tense more; he knew that if he doesn’t drink and sate his thirst, he would be out of control. </p><p>“Stop persisting and drink,” ordered Carlisle calmly. “This is the only thing you can drink here. Either this or nothing.” </p><p>The boy snarled and tried to scratch Carlisle’s face, who moved out of the way. </p><p>“Stop this!” yelled Hadrian. “I don’t want to drink this. No no no no no! I’m not going to. It tastes bad and I hate it. Don't be an asshole, Carlisle. We had a good conversation. Why must you ruin it? Carlisle, pleaseee.” </p><p>He whined at the end and Edward could clearly see that Carlisle wanted to give up and give the boy what he wanted. </p><p>“Carlisle!” called Edward in disbelief. </p><p>“I know. I’m not going to,” grumbled the older man. </p><p>“Isn’t this too fast?” Jasper asked, standing on the doorway. “We just fed him not few hours earlier.” </p><p>“His body is used to human blood,” explained Carlisle. “He would get hungry faster than normal until his body gets used to it.” </p><p>“I’M NOT GETTING USED TO IT. EVER!” screamed the red eyed vampire. </p><p>“Don’t be stubborn, Hadrian,” said Carlisle softly as he reached one hand to pat the boy’s hair. “You want to feel better, don’t you? You want to be full and content, and not worried about being hungry?” </p><p>The vampire nodded quietly. </p><p>“Then drink this for now,” said Carlisle then promised, “I can take you hunting at a different time. You will enjoy this.” </p><p>“Hunting?” asked Hadrian in interest. </p><p>“It’s a fun sport that you will definitely enjoy,” Carlisle explained. </p><p>Edward could see how confused and interested Hadrian was. The newborn vampire felt suffocated, surrounded by all these vampires he didn’t know; and he felt hungry yet disgusted at the bottle in front of him; and he wanted to trust Carlisle. To Edward, the last bit seemed to be happening so soon. But he knew how his father was and how it was easy for people to trust him quickly. The man had always had a comforting aura. </p><p>“I want to go alone with you,” declared Hadrian. “I don’t want these jackasses to accompany us.” </p><p>Edward was shocked to hear Carlisle’s soft laughter. Carlisle never tolerated that kind of language in his household, but he thought the new vampire needed some time to adjust to his surroundings and new situation before he can reprimand him. </p><p>“We can manage that,” hummed Carlisle. “Now can you drink this so that you can feel better?” </p><p>“Y-yeah,” responded Hadrian before taking the bottle from Carlisle with shaky hands and drinking it. </p><p>It was obvious from the younger boy’s expressions that he found it disgusting and unappetizing. Edward felt sorry for him for a second before reminding himself that he, himself, has been drinking the same thing for decades. After a while, you stop noticing the taste and get used to it. </p><p>Once Hadrian drank the whole bottle, he threw it on the ground as he licked the droplets of blood off his fingers. </p><p>“Don’t throw it on the ground, c’mon dude!” exclaimed Emmett who had arrived earlier with Jasper. </p><p>“Screw you,” glared Hadrian. “Are you going to manhandle me again since I did something you don’t like, big guy?” </p><p>Emmett was flustered. “I... I didn’t manhandle you!” he tried to defend himself. </p><p>“Sure thing,” responded Hadrian. “You can all get the fuck out of the room now. I want to retire for the night.” </p><p>Edward listened with amusement at the snort Hadrian did inside his mind. He thought it was funny to use the word retire. He never used it before. It was all Alec’s fault for speaking that way. </p><p>“Please pick it up, Hadrian,” commanded Carlisle gently. “Everyone has to pick up their own weight here. We don’t have cleaners or servants like the Volturi.” </p><p>“Maybe you should invest in some,” replied Hadrian as he played with his long hair, looking unbothered. </p><p>“Pick it up,” said Carlisle as he gave him a hard look and left the room; the rest followed him. </p><p>Edward was the only one who stayed. </p><p>“What the hell are you still doing here?” </p><p>“You know it’s my room, right?” replied Edward. </p><p>“It’s mine for today so if you don’t mind, shoo,” Hadrian shooed him with his hands. </p><p>Edward smirked. “Let me just grab my things.” </p><p>Edward gathered everything he needed for the night and left the room, closing the door behind him. He settled on one of the couches in the living room, watching Emmett play a video game. </p><p>His mind once again took him to his Singer, Bella, who he couldn’t wait to see. He felt annoyed at the fact that anytime now, Carlisle would ask him to stay home to watch the new vampire. All he wanted was to see Bella and have a whiff of that sweet scent. She was like a drug to him; something he knew that would force him to want more and more. </p><p>----------- </p><p>Carlisle had a lot to think of. The fact that he didn’t trust the new addition to the family didn’t change one bit, but he was starting to feel for the young vampire. He wanted to guide him into the vegetarian life and make it easy for him, wanted to keep his promise to teach him how to hunt, and wanted to make him feel welcomed in their home. The little vampire was very young both in vampire and human standards. The fact that Aro had sent the vampire to them was still lingering on his mind though. Could the reason Aro mentioned really be the ONLY reason; or was there a hidden reason behind this visit? </p><p>He sat behind his desk in his office and smiled. The young vampire reminded him so much of Rosalie. Rosalie was very hostile when they had met her. Well, she was still hostile, but not to the family at least. He had to have a word with her on the way she behaved towards the vampire. Hitting was something Carlisle didn’t approve of at all. There were few exceptions such as several punishments from a parent to a child; like spanking on the bottom or connecting the ruler to their palm, but that was the extent he would approve of. Slapping, pinching, pulling hair, and so on were a huge no. </p><p>He thought about what was going to happen the next day. They wouldn’t be able to let Hadrian out of the house until they spoke with the Shapeshifters and get Hadrian used to being close to several humans first. It was good that the Paperworks were all with him and the Volturi prepared everything for them. Hadrian Potter was now Emmett’s cousin, and a new adopted child of him and Esme. He would need to speak with Billy as soon as possible to set a meeting and inform them about the new vampire.  </p><p>Since Hadrian wasn’t going to go to school in the time being, he thought of letting Emmett stay with him at first but he shook that idea off his mind immediately. Emmett and Hadrian weren’t on good terms so it might lead to several issues. While Jasper could control some of Hadrian’s emotions, he was a gentle person and that might lead to Hadrian sneaking off the house for whatever reason. Rosalie wasn’t a good option. Alice was even a bigger disaster since she was a bubbly vampire and would probably cause mischief with the newborn vampire who appeared to be possessing some mischief himself. Edward was the only option left. He remembered how Edward handled the situation when Rosalie attached. He kept the boy safe and kept him from harming others as well. When the boy needed to feed, he took control of the situation and called for him. Edward would be the good option. While Esme was going to be home as well, he didn’t want any harm to come to his lovely wife. Esme was too kind and would definitely give Hadrian more freedom, which wasn’t something Carlisle was willing to offer just yet. </p><p>He looked at the clock and wondered when Esme and Alice would be back. Edward had informed him of her plan to decorate the young vampire’s room. Carlisle wasn’t bothered by that, and the young one definitely needed furniture and a space for himself. </p><p>----- </p><p>Hadrian settled on the bed after he turned the lights off and locked the door. He knew that these idiots could probably break the door with a single finger, but it still comforted him knowing that he had some privacy. </p><p>As he buried his face on the pillow under him, another vampire’s scent hit his nose and he inhaled sharply. That moron, Edward, truly had an amazing scent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what did you guys think of this chapter? I decided to go with a triad relationship since it had the most votes. Edward/Hadrian/Jasper. (also totally cos im a fan of triads myself oops) I hope you enjoyed reading this so far! </p><p>And thanks for everyone who left comments. It made my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian Potter was lying on bed, with one leg over the other, swinging it around. He was already bored and it was still his first night with the Cullens. He was BORED. If he was back in Italy, at least he could spend his time with Alec and Jane doing stupid shit. Their favorite night hobby was to spy on Marcus. While Marcus was one of the three leaders of the Volturi, he was a quiet man who barely ever spoke. Hadrian always found the older vampire fascinating. What was Marcus thinking about and what did he even do in his free time? No matter how many times he had sneaked around and tried to spy on him, Marcus somehow always lost him. Something within Hadrian told him that perhaps Marcus knew that Hadrian was following him and that the man hid from him on purpose just to mess with him. </p>
<p>Maybe he could do the same thing with Carlisle Cullen. He decided he liked the man for the simple fact that he promised he would take him hunting. Hadrian never hunted any animal before so that was going to be interesting. He couldn’t wait to go hunting. Hadrian wished that Carlisle would take him hunting now. </p>
<p>He groaned and held a pillow over his face. That damned ugly Edward had a nice scent despite being a huge pain in the ass. And who was Hadrian not to appreciate a nice smell? He threw the pillow across the room and listened to the sounds of chatter coming from downstairs. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” growled a female voice that he didn’t hear before. </p>
<p>“Just admit you’re jealous you can’t beat me, Alice” laughed Emmett. </p>
<p>“I want a rematch!” yelled the female. </p>
<p>“Did you seriously go GROCERY shopping this soon?” asked Rosalie. </p>
<p>Hadrian shuddered at that voice and glared at the wall, imagining himself ripping her head off her body. He was definitely going to make her pay once he had the chance. </p>
<p>“Of course,” responded another woman. “How’s the new boy, Carlisle?” </p>
<p>“He’s okay. Just settling in, I suppose,” responded Carlisle. </p>
<p>Hadrian stayed still and focused his hearing on them. They were talking about him. </p>
<p>“So everything went alright?” she asked. </p>
<p>“We had some problems but everything is alright now,” sighed Carlisle. “I need to have a discussion with Rosalie later but other than that, there are no issues.” </p>
<p>Hadrian snorted at that. Okay, no issues at all. Were these people so used to beating each other up to the point where it was normalized? He couldn’t believe he just calmed down and let it go for now, but he decided to ignore it until the next day maybe or at least until he relaxes a bit and settles in, then he would show that blonde girl why it wasn’t a good idea to mess with him. </p>
<p>A knocking on his door caught him off guard. </p>
<p>He stayed quiet since he didn’t want to speak with any of these people just yet. Unless it was Carlisle; then that was fine. He cursed under his breath for being obsessed with the older man already. Older men had always had that effect on him. Hadrian had always wanted to please them and make them proud of him. He didn’t know if it was because of an issue he had during his human life or not. While he remembered a lot of his previous life, he didn’t remember much about his father, or even a grandfather if he ever had one. </p>
<p>The knocking came once again but he stubbornly kept quiet. </p>
<p>“Hadrian?” he heard a soft voice call out. </p>
<p>He immediately recognized the voice as Jaspers’. He felt a bit guilty over snapping at the other man earlier but he stubbornly crushed the thought aside. These assholes started it anyway, not him. </p>
<p>“Can I come in?” Jasper tried again. </p>
<p>“No,” he snapped. </p>
<p>“I just want to check on you and see how you’re settling in,” said Jasper. </p>
<p>“I’m fine so you can piss off now,” Hadrian responded. </p>
<p>He hated these people and the last person he wanted to be close to was this Jasper. The older vampire could easily manipulate his feelings and Hadrian didn’t want that to happen. </p>
<p>“Just for a minute,” Jasper called and then with a lower voice, “please?” </p>
<p>Hadrian sighed at that. This guy would just not leave him alone. Best thing to do was to get this over with. </p>
<p>“Okay. Come in.” </p>
<p>Jasper opened the door slowly and peered at him from the doorway. Now that there weren’t any distractions, Hadrian allowed himself to stare at the older vampire openly and shamelessly. That blond hair that appeared more honey-colored was fascinating. He wasn’t very tall but compared to Hadrian’s short form, he was definitely much taller than him. Unfortunately, Hadrian couldn’t see much since the vampire was wearing a suit and no part of his body was visible except his face, neck, and hands. His eyes trailed off Jasper’s hand and he saw the slender fingers. They looked so..... nice. He didn’t know why he found some people’s fingers pretty, but Jasper definitely had pretty fingers. </p>
<p>Jasper cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable about the attention he was receiving. </p>
<p>Hadrian smirked from his spot on the bed. “Well? What do you want?” </p>
<p>The older vampire closed the door behind him and pulled the desk’s chair and placed it next to the bed, sitting on it. </p>
<p>“I know this must be very difficult for you,” said Jasper and Hadrian raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Being sent away from your coven like this and while you’re still very young must be confusing, but you should give us a chance. This is something you wanted to do before you turned so it was important to you. Very important that it was the one thing you asked your Sire for when you could’ve asked for something else.” </p>
<p>Hadrian contemplated his words and while part of him understood why this happened, the bigger part of him refused it and decided to be a stubborn. So what if it was something he wanted to do when he was still a human? He was now a vampire, for God’s sake. Instead of being with his Sire, he was stuck with these assholes who had yelled at him, forced-fed him blood he didn’t want, and raised their hands on him. </p>
<p>“I do apologize for trying to send some emotions your way earlier,” Jasper’s admission was unexpected. “All I wanted to do was to calm you down since you were in distress. I’m used to helping my family with that but I should’ve been more mindful of the fact that you don’t know me and might not appreciate it. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again unless I have your permission or if it was absolutely necessary.” </p>
<p>He did appreciate the honesty of the vampire so he softened the look on his face. Maybe this person was also redeemable in his book, just like Carlisle. He hadn’t decided yet, but he would cut him some slack. Just a little bit. Maybe. </p>
<p>“My mother is preparing a room for you so that you can have your own space. I see that you’re angry with Edward?” chuckled Jasper while looking around. </p>
<p>Hadrian felt embarrassed all of a sudden. He WAS frustrated and angry earlier so he decided to throw Edward’s stuff around. Some of his books were on the floor, CDs everywhere, clothes thrown around, and random items. He knew it was childish but it was the only thing he could do to get his payback. </p>
<p>“Your bed is going to arrive tomorrow but the rest of the furniture needs a couple of days before they arrive,” said Jasper. “At least you will have your own room, so you don’t have to stay in Edward’s. And.... if you need anything just let me know. My room is the one in front of this room. You can come to me at any time.” </p>
<p>He didn’t respond to him. </p>
<p>“I’m sure my mother and Alice would be happy to take you shopping over the weekend since you might need to decorate your room or maybe some clothes and items? Sadly, we have school during the week.” </p>
<p>Hadrian would’ve choked on the thin air at the last statement. </p>
<p>“You go to school?” he asked in disbelief. </p>
<p>The honey-blond haired vampire seemed surprised that Hadrian responded to him, and flashed him a small smile. </p>
<p>“Yes, we have to keep our cover and since most of us were turned when we were young, we go to school as a coverup while Carlisle works at the hospital and Esme stays home. She has a small gardening business.” </p>
<p>“Your Sire works at a hospital?” Hadrian asked with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“But....... oh,” he replied. </p>
<p>“Do you need anything for now?” questioned Jasper. </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” Jasper responded. “We’re going to school tomorrow so you’re going to have the house all to yourself along with Edward.” </p>
<p>“Edward is staying?” asked Hadrian with a disgusted look which prompted Jasper to laugh. </p>
<p>A new thing Hadrian discovered about Jasper was that he had a nice laugh. </p>
<p>“Someone has to watch over you,” teased Jasper with a smirk. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Edward Cullen was too old to be sulking, but that was what he was doing at the moment as he sat on the couch with crossed arms and a scowl planted on his face. Carlisle had informed him that he was going to stay with the new vampire the whole day tomorrow and he couldn’t object to it. He could never refuse a request from Carlisle. The man had saved his life on multiple occasions and Edward owed him everything he could offer. </p>
<p>The worst part was listening to Jasper talk with the newborn who was also not happy with the arrangement. As if that little vampire had any reason to hate the fact that he was going to spend the entire day with Edward. Edward should’ve been the one upset over babysitting a tiny vicious newborn with a nasty mouth. Besides, he was going to miss seeing Bella Swan. </p>
<p>He could just imagine her sitting there in one of the classes, peeking at him over her shoulders and getting startled at the fact that she was caught. That had been a daily routine which Edward found amusing. He had just started talking to her few days before they had to visit the Volturi. Things were finally moving between them. He knew it was dangerous for him to try and talk with her but he couldn’t deny himself. Her smell was appetizing, singing to him to get closer. </p>
<p>Hearing a muffled laughter coming from his bedroom, he regretted on not focusing on them since he now didn’t know what they said to laugh like that. The newborn was very wild and aggressive that it was weird to hear his genuine laughter. </p>
<p>“Edward,” Carlisle called from his office and Edward went there at once. </p>
<p>“Yes, dad?” answered Edward before suddenly feeling shy. Calling Carlisle dad was embarrassing but he liked the sound of it. </p>
<p>“Close the door and sit,” Carlisle smiled. </p>
<p>“You already know that you will be staying home tomorrow with Hadrian,” stated Carlisle. “I want you to make sure to keep an eye on him so that no one gets hurt. I kept several blood bottles in the fridge. They're all fresh and should quench his thirst. You can restrain him if needed, but ONLY if needed. I don’t want you to hurt him, Edward. He's still just a newborn. A child.” </p>
<p>“No need to worry,” responded Edward. </p>
<p>“I know I can count on you,” said Carlisle. “I will try to finish work earlier tomorrow. Esme will also be out of the house. I don’t want her here while I'm not.” </p>
<p>Edward wished he could feel what Carlisle felt for Esme. He longed to have a mate to spend the rest of his immortal life with. It would be nice to have someone instead of being all alone. </p>
<p>“When can we meet with the mutts to discuss the newborn?” Edward questioned. </p>
<p>“I’ll call Billy now to discuss it,” Carlisle sighed.  </p>
<p>“Is everything okay? You seem troubled,” asked Edward in concern. </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” smiled Carlisle. “It’s been a hectic day, that’s all. I’ll go hunting later.” </p>
<p>Edward knew that Carlisle always went hunting to feel better and he hoped that it would work this time. His father was dealing with so many issues and he definitely needed a break. </p>
<p>He went out of the study room after excusing himself and sat on his spot in the living room again. The house was very quiet. He tried to focus his hearing and he could tell Alice was whispering on the phone and laughing, Emmett was apologizing and begging Rosalie, and Jasper was still chatting with the newborn who was once again quiet. </p>
<p>It was annoying how he couldn’t retreat to his own room and work on his music. He missed writing new songs and playing with his precious piano. Instead, he spent the entire night reading and watching videos through his phone. It was still fine though. The newborn needed his space and Edward was willing to give his up in order to lend it to the young vampire. </p>
<p>The next morning, Carlisle as usual was the first person to get out of his room. He was dressed for work already and once his eyes landed on Edward, he flashed him a kind smile. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Edward,” the man greeted. </p>
<p>“Morning,” mumbled an annoyed Edward. </p>
<p>“I hope everything goes well today. If you need anything, give me a call,” said Carlisle. </p>
<p>“Will do.” </p>
<p>Carlisle walked towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezed a bit, and left the house. </p>
<p>Once the older vampire was out of the house, next came Esme who greeted him with a warm smile and a kiss on his cheek. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” she said as she fumbled with her handbag. “It’s a lovely day today, darling. Did you have a good night?” </p>
<p>“I did. Enjoy your day!” he shouted as she ran out of the house. Esme was always very cheerful in the morning. </p>
<p>He didn’t have to wait long before Rosalie came down with Emmett tagging behind her, followed by Jasper. </p>
<p>“Hey, bro!” Emmett grinned cheerfully. </p>
<p>“Alice, hurry!” snapped Rosalie which only prompted a “just a second!” from Alice who was still upstairs. </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to say hi to your Bella when I see her,” smirked Emmett while walking towards the door. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, Emmett!” screamed Edward. </p>
<p>Emmett laughed and left the house, Rosalie and Jasper in tow. It didn’t take long for Alice to come running from upstairs towards the exit while shouting “good morning” to Edward before leaving. </p>
<p>Edward sighed and closed the door. He had no doubt that the day was going to be long and difficult due to the newborn vampire who he was now stuck with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the chapter is shorter than usual and doesnt have much but thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>